The Power Rangers of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: Haruhi turned the SOS Brigade into the Power Rangers! It was bound to happen.
1. Prologue

**Like I said, It was bound to happen. I always wondered what happens when Haruhi watches Power Rangers**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Power Rangers of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Prologue**

Did I like the Power Rangers? As a child I did and also wished to be one. Of course, reality has a way of stopping you in your tracks. Though I now occasionally see it whenever my little sister watches it and which led me to think "Why did I like that show?" they always do the same thing, plot, evil guy appears, 6 or more colourful people in costumes fight evil guy, then fight in a robot and end with a big explosion. It was the repetitious nature of the series as well as how fake it was which stopped me from watching. But nothing prepared me for this…

"Let's go show that overgrown moron what we got!" said Haruhi in a red, skin tight, leather outfit with the emblem of the SOS brigade and a belt having "SOS Dan" inscribe on it.

"Yeah! Let's get 'em!" said Tsuruya-san in a similar costume except green.

How did something like this happen you ask? Well, it's going to be a long story…


	2. The beginning of another Headache

**Chapter 1**

It was another day in the clubroom, Asahina-san in her maid outfit making tea, Nagato reading one of her books and Koizumi and me playing our usual game of Othello, me beating that esper mind you, without Haruhi around. One of the rare times I can finally enjoy my cup of tea and game in peace.

"You seem quite happy today, Kyon." Said Koizumi, with a smile on his face which was annoying me, placing a white piece "Might I ask why?"

"You should know by now." I said, placing one of my black pieces down on the board. "It's because Haruhi is busy doing clean up duty today so I can finally relax."

"Oh ho. Well, I contented because Suzumiya-san hasn't act up for a while so I can enjoy today without another closed space appearing."

I was wondering about that myself. It seems as if Haruhi found something to keep her from getting bored. What ever it is, I hope it stays that way. I don't want to go through that entire trying to save the world from utter destruction again. Though, that didn't stop her from bursting through the clubroom door with a big bang.

"Sorry I'm late! It's time to start our meeting!" she said, with that world class smile of hers. She then quickly went towards the desk where the computer is and began. "Now from what I'm been getting, we still don't have a single mystery or weird sightings from anybody and I know the reason why." She then had a glance at Asahina-san.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _Was what I thought.

"We didn't promote enough! So, in short, we need to advertise more! And I know just the way…" She took another look at Asahina-san.

With that, Asahina-san gave a small squeak of fear of what Haruhi has in mind.

"Haruhi." I started before Haruhi gets any other ideas. "If you went out to the school grounds with that bunny costume with Asahina-san again, the teachers are going to give you a lecture like last time."

Haruhi stopped for a bit, thinking about what I said.

"Hmm… you're right. I don't want to write another useless essay about that. Ok then! Kyon start making the flyers about our club activities. Get them all done in a week."

_You're kidding right? _I wanted to say that, but Haruhi was, once again, serious about what she wanted to do. With that, I got up from my chair and looked for a scrap piece of paper while Haruhi started browsing through the internet. From there, we all ended up hearing the power ranger theme song going off. None of us dared to ask. We just sat there, pretending that we didn't hear it.

"I really miss this show." Said Haruhi. "I wish something like this actually happen…"

_Don't wish for it!_ I really wanted to say that right there, but doing so would mean I would have to explain myself and almost reveal who she really is.

"Did you say something Kyon?" She asked me.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Its times like this I sometimes wonder if she can read my mind.

The next day came by. How it started off was being my alarm clock went off, my body didn't want to respond so I just left myself there. That is, until my little sister came in.

"Get up Kyon-kun!" Not the words I wanted to hear in the morning. "Come on! You'll be late!"

Next thing I knew, I had my little sister jump right on my stomach.

"Come on!"

"You didn't have to jump on my stomach…!" I said while clutching to my poor stomach in pain.

"Hehe." Goes my sister, knocking her head, making that innocent little smile of hers.

I did what I have to do every morning and went of to school, having to ride my bike, take two train rides, and climb up the annoying hill just to get to school. By the time I got to the school gate, Haruhi was standing there, grinning from ear to ear. _Great what is it now?_

"Yo." I greeted her. "Why are you standing out here?"

"Something weird appeared in the clubroom!" she almost screamed when she said that.

"What is it? The philosopher's stone?" I kid.

"Even better!" then she grab me by the tie and started dragging me towards the clubroom "Come with me!"

_You're already taking me there!_ By the time I could bring up some comment on her actions, we already reached the clubroom, with her impressive strength; she threw me straight into the room. Nagato was also there, standing with her stoic face, as if she's not impressed of what she just saw.

"Oh, Yuki. You're here too huh?" said Haruhi.

Nagato just gave a nod. I slowly got up from the ground and took a look at whatever this 'weird' thing Haruhi mentioned. It was placed on the attached tables. There were six objects bearing the emblem of the SOS brigade on it.

"What are these? Belt buckles or something?" I asked.

"I don't know." She answered. "It was already here before I came in. Maybe they're relics from the past sent to this timeline to avoid some evil sorcerer!"

"With the emblem on it? I really doubt that it's a relic." Recalling what Asahina-san told me, this can't be from the past because "Haruhi" supposedly blocked any passage or, in Koizumi's words, created the world three years from the current timeline now.

"What about you Yuki?"

Nagato shook her head. We couldn't tell fully if it meant that she doesn't know or she doesn't want to answer.

I picked up one of them and looked at it very carefully to see if this was possibly novelty junk or something. It felt kind of heavy, like lifting a cup of water heavy. It looked as if it was made of steel, the emblem fully painted exactly as the original. There were no markings on it, no company name, where it was made, nothing. The only thing that we can tell apart was the colours. Everything else about them seemed pretty genuine from my observations.

"Well, what do you think Kyon?" She asked.

"I can't really say what I think it is." I answered. "Let's wait with for everyone else after school, have them give an opinion about it." She grunted when I said that.

"Fine." She finally answered. " We'll wait till later." She walked off, heading to classroom.

I didn't leave just yet. I wanted to ask Nagato about the objects that were lying on the table.

"Nagato, do you know anything about those things?"

"Negative" She answered, with a monotone voice. "I have analyzed the objects before you and Haruhi Suzumiya came in. It is not an object made from the Integration Thought Entity or from the other known organizations we have encountered before."

"Is that so? Well, I don't think we should worry about it for now."

Nagato to gave a nod and went of back to her own classroom. I went off after.

During the day, I was constantly showered by Haruhi's enthusiasm about the objects still lying on the tables. It was annoying, having her smiling uncontrollably behind me, as if she knew she made a big win or something. Once school was over, Haruhi once again grab me by the collar and was, again, and dragged of towards the clubroom like a rag doll. We got there all right, and as last time, Nagato was already there, reading her book, unfazed of the loud slamming of the door opening.

"Now!" Said Haruhi, finally able to let out all of her enthusiasm, building up inside her. "Let's figure out what these things are!"

"Wait, Haruhi." I said. "Not everyone is here y-"

"What could it be?" she said, cutting me off.

"Listen when people are talking to you for once!"

For the first ten minutes, I was left there having to listen to all sorts of Haruhi's crazy ideas, one after another. The door knocked and there was my hope of keeping my sanity in check.

"Come in!" said Haruhi, practically screaming.

Then, she appeared before us. The beautiful Asahina-san standing there with all her glory, looking at us curiously, with good reason.

"Did something interesting happen?" asked Asahina-san.

"More than just something Mikuru-chan! There are these weird belt buckle things here! They just appeared like that, with the emblem and in different colours too!"

"Oh."

"Now the only question is what are they? Now help us Mikuru-chan!"

"Ah, ok."

"How about this Kyon." Haruhi started again. "Maybe it came from another dimension and was thrown into the rift and was sent here in hopes to protect that world from utter destruction?"

_If that was true, why doesn't this world have that?_ I recalled the time when the world was close to destruction and what I had to do just to save it. I basically embarrassed myself in front of her, in a dream, supposedly, and kissed her to return to our own world. It wasn't a bad thing but, it wasn't good either.

"If it was from another world." I began. "Then there is a chance that the dimension would have some of the same technology like this world. So that dimensional rift like machine probably doesn't exist."

I said that and started thinking about the possibility of Sliders. I've haven't met one yet as they either don't exist or that Haruhi has nothing to do with them.

"That's possible. Ok maybe…"

I was really getting annoyed with all these ideas that Haruhi somehow finds a way pull out as if it was like pulling a rabbit out of the hat. The door knocked again and the last member of the SOS brigade appears.

"Oh my." Said Koizumi. "Are we able to get a mystery on our hands?"

"Yeah Koizumi-kun!" Said Haruhi with the same enthusiasm like last time. "We got these weird belt buckle things with our symbol and were here before any of us here came in. Help us think of the possible things of what and where it came from!"

"Very well Suzumiya-san."

All of us all started to pick up each of these belt buckle things and started to look for any clues on what and where alright. The result was that we couldn't find anything about it.

"I just thought of something." Said Koizumi. "Could it be possible that each of these buckles is supposed to go to its corresponding owner within the Brigade? Considering that each of them has different colour within the borders."

"Hey…" Said Haruhi, being very intrigued. "You could be right Koizumi-kun. Maybe something cool might happen. Ok let's try it out!"

"Wait Haruhi." I had to point out this obvious fact. "If Koizumi is correct about this, then which of these buckles belong to whom?"

We all were now standing there trying to figure out who these buckles belong to. It wasn't half a minute until Haruhi spoke.

"Well, red would have to be mine because red is for the leader." For some reason, that proclamation sounded very smug. "Then pink would be Mikuru-chan's for being moe mascot character here, blue is for Yuki for being the indispensable silent character, black for Koizumi-kun for being the Deputy Chief and yellow for you Kyon for being the head of menial task."

_Why do I have to be yellow and what do you mean by "head of menial task"?!_ I couldn't be bothered to argue with her. I was exhausted from all of Haruhi's crazy ideas.

"Are you sure that nothing dangerous is going too happened? And what about the green one?" asked Asahina-san, looking very worried on what could happen.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find someone who looked bored and don't worry about the buckles. Its not like it'll blow up or anything. So pick up your respective buckle!"

We did what Haruhi ordered us to do and picked up the buckles with the colours that were, the way I look at it, "assigned" to have, and wait about for something to happen. After a bit, something did happen. We all felt like we were static shocked from the buckles. Everyone, except for Nagato, dropped the buckles, making a loud thumb when it hit the ground.

"What was that about?!" Screamed Haruhi, waving her hands frantically.

"I don't know." I said. _Man that stung!_ "Whatever it was, it giving me even more reason to call-"I was cut of by something.

"Owner acknowledgement" It came from the belt buckles. "Begin message."

_A message? _What ever it was, I didn't like it. This was starting to become more surreal than it was seeing Nagato fight Asakura or watching Koizumi face against those giants. They called them "Shinjin" right?

Then there was an image or hologram of a young man, about 30 years old, with a scruffy black beard and hair, wearing a uniform of sort. "Hello Brigade members." The hologram then started to talk. "My name is Dranoel Kas. I'm from sector 73 deep in space and commander of the Galactic Forces. I'm giving you this message of what is to become."

"Really?! What's the message? Come on, spit it out!" Haruhi was practically screaming at the guy, hoping that it can hear her.

"An evil entity known as Nicos Tantula was able to escape from one of our prisons here. We were unable to re-capture him and were last seen going to your solar system. We have a law which says that we cannot step foot on a developing planet without authorization. The government happens to be very peculiar when it comes to this. When they found that the ship he stole would break apart once he reaches you atmosphere, it would break up killing him, thus giving us no such orders. But we gave you these as a precaution should he survive."

This is starting to sound really far fetched, but then again, after having an alien, time traveler, and esper tell you about what Haruhi is, from able to do self-evolution, to the cause of a time quake, to being called God, hearing something about a fugitive from a galaxy, quite literally, far, far away doesn't sound so surprising anymore.

"Oh, right. Nicos Tantula is an anthropomorphic spider, famous for his multiple attempts to take over the galaxy and rule. We have stopped him continually and were finally able to put him around bars. Of course, that was now a thing of the past. So it is your job to stand and fight him should he still live. These buckles would alert you of any of Tantula's treats. No one but you can hear the alarm. It also has a cloaking device on it, to save you from embarrassment."

"Well that's at quite convenient, letting only us to hear these buckles and not disrupt our classes." Said Koizumi. He's acting as if this was all set up or something.

"Why should we feel embarrassed about wearing "Our" emblem like a belt?!" said Haruhi. _You're more worried about the belts than your pride?_

"We would like to talk to you all but unfortunately, our communication systems are fried, so we wont be able to communicate to you should something happen. Until we can fix it, you all are the only hope left. Good luck, the SOS Brigade Rangers."

_The_ _SOS Brigade Rangers? Oh no._ It was already set. Our "great leader" Haruhi Suzumiya, had to make the wish didn't she? She wanted something like the Power Rangers to be real. Well guess what, its happening! I couldn't believe, no, more like, I didn't want to believe that I'm now going to suddenly turn into a Power Ranger! Haruhi is ecstatic about the entire situation; Asahina-san is shaking in fear. I could swear that she was whimpering. Nagato and Koizumi are the only two who looked unfazed about the entire ordeal. _Come on you two, at least act surprise!_ This, unfortunately, is just the push of the rock. It just started tumbling down the mountain.


	3. SOS Brigade Rangers, GO!

**I don't own haruhi Suzumiya**

**Chapter 2**

Just two days after that, nothing strange had happened, yet. At first, I was relieved because nothing did happen since then. That wasn't the only thing that got me relieved. I went and asked Asahina-san and Nagato about this other galaxy thing and all after what happened.

"_**Sector 73? I don't think there's such a thing." Said Asahina-san. "We never once heard about them in the future nor found anything like that. So I don't think such a place exists."**_

"_**There is no existence of Sector 73." Said Nagato. "Though the message was genuine, the area he had mentioned had never existed."**_

Though I felt a bit more relaxed, I had a feeling that it meant that Haruhi created the objects to have that message or something. The only person I could confirm this, possibly, would have to be Koizumi. Luckily, he was here in the clubroom before Haruhi was.

"Is there something the matter Kyon?" Asked Koizumi. It's like he knew I was going to ask.

"Did Haruhi wished for something like this to happen?" I asked him. He was had that, annoying little smug on his face. "About the belt buckles and the message?"

"Well, I'm not as sure as you or the girls, but I do believe that it was all Suzumiya-san's wish."

"So she did wish for it after all." I sighed after hearing those words.

"Well, it can't be all that bad. I, for one, am quite excited about how this turned out."

He gave off a hearty laugh, which was starting to annoy me more. "Why? We are about to be sent into something Haruhi wished for and chances are, we wont be able to get out of this as easily as we did for that crazy movie of hers."

The mere mentioning of the movie sent shivers down my spine. It looked as if it did the same for Asahina-san as well, who was standing, opposite the wall, trying to brew the tea. We remembered how it turned out. While filming the movie, all sorts of odd things starting to fly out of Asahina-san's eyes, not just lasers, no. Also things like missiles and small black holes. I will never understand what was going on in that thing Haruhi calls a head.

"Actually." Koizumi continued. "If you look at it differently, and try to remember your past, not that we have one to begin with, but saying we do, you would remember a time when you wanted to be a superhero. This would be our chance."

"And you having esper powers aren't good enough for you?"

"Let's just say, I wanted powers that I can use freely. And besides, I think we'll be able to come up with something to avoid any real damage as well as having Suzumiya-san, and possibly, the rest of the world to forget what's going to happen in the future."

I had a vague idea what he meant about wanting powers we could use freely. But the bit where he said about having the entire world forget what could happen. How does he plan to do that? We're not the Men in ***** here so I don't think we have a way to have people forget what just happened, or anyway to rebuild anything should a building be destroyed, unless you want to use Nagato's ability of data manipulation, then we solved one problem but the other.

I really couldn't be bothered about trying to worry about could happen, it was beginning to be a hassle. So I sat down after all that. Asahina-san finished making the tea just in time as I sat down. Thank God, (being ironic, seeing that I would be thanking Haruhi) I can finally enjoy my tea and relax a bit more.

"This is so frustrating!"

Too bad it didn't last long after Haruhi entered the door, with a big bang.

"How come nothing happened yet?! It's been two days! Something should have happened by now!"

"Maybe, that Tan-what's his name is still trying to get use to this world." I began. "I'm sure it takes time for him to cope with new surroundings. Who knows, he could actually be dead." _Wait, why am I giving her a possible solution?!_

"Well I hope he didn't die and if he survived, then I wished he hurried it up! I want some action!"

_Haruhi, it's your wishes that got us into this mess._ I really hoped for the fact he did die when reaching into our atmosphere but, as fate would have it, the belts started making a noise of some sort.

"What the-?" I jumped when it just went of like that. I was able to hear Asahina-san jump, dropping the tray, making a clanging noise when it hit the ground.

"Oh, it seems that we have ourselves an attack." Koizumi said once again, sounded as if he saw this coming.

"Finally! Ok everyone! Let's go!"

"Wait!" I said. "How do you plan to get-"I was cut off because Asahina-san started glowing, bright pink as a matter of fact. Asahina-san started to feel even more scared because of this.

"W-wha-what's happening?!" Said Asahina-san as she began to whimper in fear.

We couldn't understand ourselves. Asahina-san was just glowing without reason. Then Haruhi went and said.

"Mikuru-chan! Try thinking hard! Maybe you'll be able to find out what are your powers!"

"What? You already found yours?!" I asked her. Actually I'm more shock that we do have powers now.

"Yup!" she said with a big grin on her face. "Mine happens to be super strength! I'll prove it to you later, when we're on the battlefield."

_Battlefield huh?_

"Now Mikuru-chan, think hard!"

Asahina-san was, after finally calmed down a bit, she was thinking really hard about what is her power. I was surprised that she was. She opened her eyes slowly then lifted her hands. She started to speak.

"I… I think I know what my power is. Let try and see if it really is."

We silently agreed and let Asahina-san try out whatever her power was. She was concentrating hard on it and then suddenly, we all started glowing with that, we were engulfed in a blinding light. It only lasted for a few seconds. When we were able to open our eyes again we were in some sort of mountain ranged like, flat land.

"It worked…" she said with a tear flowing down her eyes. "It actually worked. I so happy."

Mikuru suddenly broke down in tears of joy. I wanted to hug her to calm her down, but it seems that Haruhi beat me to it. This was the biggest surprise I ever saw not since her proclamation at the beginning of the year.

"You did good Mikuru-chan. You did good."

It was the first time I saw Haruhi showing affection for someone else. Even more amazing, she's showing it to Asahina-san, the same girl who she forced to cosplay things from a maid, to a bunny girl. This was just too amazing and cute, seeing Haruhi show a softer side_._ I don't even know why I find that cute._ I guess I can ask her why she's doing this later._

"Well, isn't this touching?" The voice just appeared out of nowhere.

We didn't know where it came from until Nagato pointed towards the hill thing and there appeared a humanoid spider. It had eight legs spawning from his back; long, black hair running down his back, like a cloak covering the base of his spider like legs; his face looked human except for two big like fangs' appearing from his mouth and the rest of his body was human, with two arms and legs.

"So, you must be Nicos Tantula." Haruhi spoke, with a big grin on her face.

_Why do you have to be so happy finally meeting an alien? You have one next to you._ You would have expected Haruhi to pick up signs of weird behavior within the Brigade and try linking with the things I said which she didn't believe.

"Sounds like the Commander, Dranoel told you about me."

"By message but, yeah. And now that you're here, we can finally beat you into a bloody pulp!"

"And what makes you think this is going to be easy for you? Go! My children! May you enjoy your feast! Just be sure to save some for me."

With those words, several of these hairy spider head, people appeared in front of us while Tantula disappeared. They look like a cross between ape and spider if you ask me but this was hardly the time to comment on anything.

"Great. Haruhi!" I practically screamed at her. "Now what do we do?!"

"One thing we can do." I wasn't going to like this. "SOS Brigade, Transform!"

When she said that, she actually morphed into a power ranger. Hers was Red with white gloves and boots. The gloves looked as if it was connected to a white line, leading up to the white collar same goes to the boots as it was connected to the belt. The belt had the words SOS glowing bright gold. Close to the left shoulder, was the SOS Brigade emblem on it with the same colours as the actual thing. The helmet was also Red, with black shades, hiding the eyes and nose. On the sides of the helmet were like a pair of wings divided into three sections.

"Ultra Red Leader!" she said striking a pose, placing her arms to her hips. The minute that happened, was now the real beginning of trouble.

"Well, what are you four waiting?! Morph already!"

We immediately did what she said. Doing the same things she did. It was after a bright flash of light, was when we all in something like Haruhi's outfit, only difference is the colour. Each of us had a pose and saying:

"Moe Mascot Pink!" She said, doing her pose which was like the goody-two-shoes pose, except without lifting her right leg.

"Indispensable Silent Blue." She said, doing her pose which was just standing sideways and lift her right hand, as if telling a car to stop.

"Deputy Chief Black!" He said, doing his pose which was him standing sideways, crossing his arms.

"Chore boy Yellow!" _Chore boy?! Where did that came from?! _Now I realized why they say their roles in the SOS Brigade, it the first thing that comes to their minds when they transformed. My pose was like I was about to dash at the enemies.

"SOS Brigade Rangers!" We all said in unison. This was becoming more and more unbelievable. We were now standing in an area, supposedly far away from the city, in very colourful outfits, about to fight against a horde of spider things. But here's the thing, me and Asahina-san don't know how to fight. I had a feeling that if I and she charge in right now, we would be dead.

"Let's get them!" said Haruhi, charging straight in.

We all ended up fighting against the horde. What was surprising was that I was actually able to fight them. The same goes for Asahina-san, who is still scared facing them, but she was able to fend for herself. It's as if we knew how to fight since we were children, aside from Haruhi, Nagato and Koizumi who knew how to fight by their own means. It wasn't till Haruhi's distress was I able to find out my power. It was super speed, I ended up behind Haruhi fast enough to take out one of them from behind.

"How did you get here so fast?" She asked and was quite surprised. _Score one for me._

"Does it matter? I just saved you! At least thank me!"

"I'll thank you after this is over!" _Yeah right!_

Koizumi was busy handling ten of them. He was making it look easy; he was sending each one to knock into the other. I was able to see him use his powers. It turns out to be telekinesis, which was what his esper powers were. The only time I ever see his esper powers were when in the closed space and against the cave cricket. This was actually the more typical kind. He was lifting them with a wave of his and pushed them into near by enemies. Nagato was taking a dozen of them, she continuously give them a blow to the head with each punch or kick. It seems that her ability of Data Manipulation was upgraded. She was turning things that she wants to touch, like the ground for example and have it launch up a stone slab of sorts and launches it towards the enemy, no chants or anything. It was like she took it from Full Metal A********. Asahina-san was using her powers differently. She uses it to avoid attacks coming towards her and then appears behind, striking them after. It was amazing to see, coming from her. Though, she didn't punch per say, it was more like shoving and slapping.

"One more, he's mine!" Said Haruhi, who happens to be holding a boulder over her shoulder. The fact that she has super strength only made things worse for me. She took the last enemy with that boulder.

"Guess we're done here" Said Koizumi, giving his smile again.

"I hope so." I said. "I really don't want to face another horde right now."

I end up speaking to soon because now we got a giant robot to deal with. It looked like a skeleton with really alienated armor on it, like that guy in K***. What was worse was that it was coming for us.

"Haruhi, I hope you know how to call for Zords because I don't think we can fight it as we are!"

Haruhi was giggling, as if she isn't worried about this at all. "Don't worry. I know what just to do."

Haruhi took one deep breath and screamed "Come out Zords!"

_That's what you planned?_ After that the earth started to shake. We thought for a moment that it could be an earthquake. Nagato pointed in a direction and there before us were five gigantic robots.

What I was seeing, they looked like they were a combination of T*******mers and mythical creatures. I was seeing a red phoenix, or some sort of bird flying towards us, a pink unicorn, making perfect sense as to why, a black woman of some sorts. It was making a wailing noise; I'm guessing that it was a Banshee. A blue wolf running on it fore legs must be a werewolf and a yellow griffin.

This was no ordinary sight as typical robots looking like either futuristic cars, planes or even animals. This is using a mythological creature which, some made it look as if it's the personality of the owner, some of them anyway. It wasn't long till Haruhi got into her Zord.

"Well?" Said Haruhi, hearing the sound of annoyance in her voice. "Get into your Zords people!"

We didn't have much of a choice at this point anymore. If we wanted to stop the monster before us from destroying both us and the people, we had to do it. We all got into our Zords and I was amazed at the cockpit. It'd looked simpler than what I originally thought about the Zords. I was, to my surprise, really excited about it. I felt ready to fire whatever this Zord had in its arsenal. Of course, that only lasted until I snapped back to reality by the "Brigade Leader".

"Time to combine!" Haruhi commanded from one of the speakers in the Zord. "Let's go!"

Without a doubt, all the Zords where beginning to shape into the parts of the Megazord. Nagato's Zord was turning into the left leg, while Koizumi's Zord turned into the right. Asahina-san's turned into the right arm, with the horn of the unicorn turning into a lance or sword of sorts, while mine became the left, with the wings turning into a small shield. Haruhi's became the torso of the Megazord, with the head of the phoenix opening up into a face. The odd thing was, the head looked roughly like Haruhi, except for the mouth being a big metal slab on it, covering it and the nose, like a mask.

"SOS Brigade Rangers, Go!" We all said in unison.

We are all in place, ready to continue and defeat our arch enemy's henchman and save the day from being destruction. That was the part which worries me. What if we failed? I really don't want to die when I still have many things to do. Though, I was more concern about Haruhi and what could happen to the world should she die.

The skeleton, robot, thing, came at us with a kick. The Megazord was able to block it and counter attack with a swing of the Lance across the chest of it, with sparks flying. The enemy was staggering a bit from the attack and soon got back to its feet. It then did a straight punch into the chest of the Megazord. The impact from it caused us to fall back a bit. We made a comeback by swinging the lance striking both the shoulder blades of the enemy, causing it to weaken.

"All right!" Haruhi was full on adrenaline and was ready to finish the enemy. "Now time to finish it!"

"Super Ultra Miracle Excellent Special Strike!" We all said in unison as the Megazord charged up to full strength and dashed with the lance pointed towards the enemy and then passed it, causing the enemy to fall into a massive explosion. What I can't understand is the name of the attack. The only one who can say it is Haruhi and yet, we were all able to say it as if it was implanted into our memory. I sighed as this was giving me a headache of the lifetime.

"That was awesome!" Said Haruhi, now beaming with delight of what has happened. "Take that Nicos Tantula! That's what you get when you mess with the SOS brigade Rangers for we are the protectors of Earth!"

"Indeed. We will not allow such an evil entity to take control of the world." _Don't add fuel to the fire you damn Esper!_ When I heard both of them, I couldn't decide whether to agree with them or get angry at them.

We now had not only saved the world, but also made enemies with, what is known to supposedly every galaxy out there, except ours, as the most dangerous, sadistic alien to ever existed, which was created because Haruhi wished for it. After what we did, there was no doubt that Nicos Tantula would do whatever it takes to kill us and rule the solar system and whatever other galaxy out there. My life has turned for the worst and this has become my new life until we find some way to get Haruhi to stop this. Little did I know that something was beginning to stir.


	4. Interesting Developments

**Been a while since I updated this story. Ah well. enjoy**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Chapter 3**

It's Sunday. A few days after the appearance of Nicos Tantula and nothing really life threatening has happened since then. The only thing that has made a few disturbances was some of Tantula's henchmen appeared, causing havoc on the town. All that had to be done was send in two or three of us to handle it, Haruhi leading of course. We all had time to effectively use our powers and now we can finally rest, or so I thought.

My phone rang as I was playing a game with my little sister and guess who called.

"Kyon, we're going to have our meeting at the usual spot." Haruhi said full of energy which was making this worse. "Get there immediately!" She hanged up after that.

_What could it be this time?_ I had to end the game with my sister after that, saying that 'we'll continue it later'. I went off and biked my way Kitaguchi Station, or as I like to call it, the usual spot.

"Late! Penalty!" That became the usual greeting for me since the first time I was late.

"Penalty can wait." I answered back with a sigh. "So, what is it that you called us here?"

"Koizumi-kun, explain for him."

"Very well." Replied Koizumi with that famous smile and kissing up to her. "Apparently, Suzumiya-san wants to talk about who can by our sixth member the Rangers."

I've should have known. Haruhi isn't the type who waits for things to happen so; she goes out to find them. Out of all the things to look for now, was to find a sixth member. How does she plan to actually find one you ask? You'll see.

"Now that we'll all here." Haruhi was pacing back and forth in front of us, about to give us our objectives to our outing today. "We are to look for someone worthy enough to be the sixth member our Brigade and to become our Green Ranger."

"Err… Suzumiya-san" Asahina-san raised her hand wondering something. "If we're looking for another member, shouldn't it be someone from our school?"

"That's right Mikuru-chan, which is why we'll try looking for anyone we know from our school to be our new member today."

_How does that work?_ You would normally find a new member back at school where we can ask for them to join. Not during a weekend when everyone would either be at home or somewhere else.

"It's because we're doing it on a weekend that we can spy on anyone we know and talk about who is best to join." Haruhi was looking at me, having an annoyed look as well. "Now, that we know what our objective, let's go search and meet up in 2 hours!"

We all split up and started walking around town by ourselves, looking for someone worthwhile to join. Well, truth be told, all I did was go off on a stroll around the area, what Haruhi wanted us to do was like looking for a needle in a haystack. I didn't see anyone I knew here. The only thing I did see were sales for clothes, food, gifts and so on and so forth. After the two hours, we all headed to the café and bring about the fruits of our labor, as if we were able to get anything useful.

"So, did you guys find anybody that could be the Green Ranger?" Haruhi sounded a bit annoyed. I can tell that she is after being with her this long.

All of us kept quiet. Yuki continued to drink her watermelon juice, Asahina-san avoiding eye contact with Haruhi, Koizumi gave of a shrug while I just sat there, waiting for the response to come out of Haruhi.

"Come on people! We need that last member or else we won't be able to handle what Tantula can throw at us!"

"What about you?" I spoke up after hearing her whine. "I don't recall you finding anyone either."

She calmed down a bit, scowling at me with irritation. "Hmph! We'll continue the search until we find someone worthy enough! For now, we are all dismissed!"

She grabbed her drink with anger and drank it all down. She then got up from a chair and began to walk off but then she remembered something and came straight up to my face. This was not a good thing.

"Kyon." She just stared at me for what I think was about a minute, took my hand and put something in it. "Your penalty." After that she walked out.

I took a look at what she put in my hand. It turns out to be the bill to the drinks we all ordered. There goes another 1000 yen this week. I lose more money due to her penalties then I do actually spending it on something. We all went home and I can finally rest. Well, that was until Koizumi gave me a call, saying that he wanted to speak to me about something. Knowing him, it's going to be Haruhi-related again and this will be no exception.

The meeting place was, once again, the usual spot. I spotted him sitting there, smiling at me as usual. I want to get this over and done with because I really need this rest after fighting a horde of Tantula's henchmen.

"Koizumi." I called him out. "What is it that you need to talk about?"

"As your suspicions suggest, it's about Suzumiya-san." That much was obvious. All that is needed is, what Haruhi-related problem is it this time? "As we all know, Suzumiya-san is not the kind that likes to wait for something. So, in order for that something to happen, she would look for it."

_Thank you Captain Obvious._ "Yeah, and what's that got to do with anything?"

"Suzumiya-san wanted to find the Green Ranger, in order to do more than just save the world. Of course, she has begun to stir again."

"Are you talking about Closed Space? If so, then you should be able to handle it along with the rest of the organization."

"There wherein lies the problem." Koizumi voice started to deepen. "Recently, the Shinjin has seemed to have gotten, much more ferocious and stronger. We had to send 15 Espers to defeat one Shinjin; a dozen of them were defeated during the process. This happened only a few days after our first conflict with Tantula."

The minute I heard the name Tantula, this was beginning to go into a bad road.

"After the conflict, Closed Space began to appear, showing Haruhi's frustrations about the lack of enemies to face, and how inferior they were to us. Now it will include the search for the sixth member."

"And because of her frustrations, it was her who possibly made the Shinjin stronger than the last time you faced them?"

Koizumi gave me a nod. "That is what the Organization believes. There was also another possibility which the Organization has given thought about."

"What is the other possibility?" What he was about to tell me next, was what caused my hair to stand on end.

"It is possible that Tantula had something to do with making the Shinjin stronger. He could be able to enter the Closed Space and has tried to see how strong they really are."

That was what worries me. Our enemy might be able to enter and exit a Closed Space, learning about what the Shinjin can do.

"Are you saying that he is trying to create his own Shinjin and use it against us?"

"We can't say for sure. We have yet to find him during our time in the Closed Space. Who knows, maybe he was able to collect enough data about them and is mass producing them as we speak."

Hearing him make a joke about something so serious was something I really didn't need and I was just about to whack him for trying to get me on edge.

"I'm joking. I assure you, if we find him in one, you'll be the first to know." He gave off one last smile before leaving. "Until then, I bid you farewell."

I couldn't get the thought out of my mind that there is a possibility that Tantula had found another way to bring about more powerful opponents against us. Something as powerful as a Shinjin and pushing it to its potential was nothing short of dangerous. That night, I couldn't sleep at all.

It is now Monday and I was tired as hell. Ever since yesterday, I keep on getting distracted. Today is going to get worse as the first thing I had to see was Haruhi and was expecting for some sort of comment from her.

"Yo." I yawn a bit as I greeted her. "Anyone here in class you think could be the Green Ranger?"

She stared at me and had her eyes widened a bit. "Absolutely none. And what kept you up?"

_Unless you want me to say that Tantula was able to enter an area which you can create I'm not telling you._ "I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

Haruhi was trying to find any kind of suspicions that I was keeping from her, when she didn't find anything, she dropped it. I have plenty of things kept away from her mainly because; everyone kept telling me to not tell her. When I did tell her, she didn't believe me, telling me things like aliens and such are further out here on Earth, she wasn't going to believe that she was able to get the all in one go. That was her voice of reasoning. _Why can't she use it for more practical matters?_

Break started and Haruhi went off going on her patrols again. I was able to get some rest. I would have normally done it in class, but with the exams coming, I didn't have much choice. _Damn exams, getting in the way._ Unfortunately, it only lasted for about 10 minutes until Taniguchi and Kunikida woke me up. _What great timing you guys have…_

"Hey, Kyon." Taniguchi was the first to speak here. "What's been going on last week?"

"Yeah. You seem to going out a lot with the rest of the Brigade." It seems that the SOS Brigade has been spotted a few times. I was able to remain calm about this like the many times I had to avoid giving away any kind of the crazy activities that Haruhi had in mind.

"Take a guess. Haruhi has been pushing me harder than usual." That being half-lie, half-true.

"Ah~." Taniguchi was looking at me weirdly. "Don't tell me that you guys are doing something I could get us jealous are you?"

"What the hell are you implying?!" _If you ever think about me and Haruhi put together with the rest of the group doing something as indecent as that, I will kill you!_

"I'm kidding Kyon. You don't have to glare at me like that. Besides, I'm not too interested to being within a few feet of her anyway."

"You could have fooled me."

"Well, I had to know. Whenever Suzumiya has something in mind, I know for sure that it can't be good."

"Yeah, I mean, like the time with the bunny girl incident. Though it was a while back, it does give us an idea what she can do."

I really do know what she can do and so far, I'm stuck saving the world in yellow spandex and fighting the forces of evil from ruling the Earth. What could possibly get worse? Then suddenly a loud noise was coming from the belt buckle, which not only scared the crap out of me, it also caused me to jump and get looks from about half of the class. _It just got worse._

"Sorry. I seem to have got a really bad stomachache. I'll head off to the nurse." Cliché it is, but I have to find some way to drop some kind of ruse to go and head to the clubroom otherwise, I'll be late and Haruhi would give me a penalty.

I quickly got to the clubroom and I saw some the rest there, ready for action.

"About time you got here!" Haruhi was irritated, not that we should deal with it now.

"So, where is it?"

"The target is at the far region in a forest within Kyoto." Nagato gave us the location. Though, I was amazed that it was all the way in Kyoto. Why couldn't it be some where closer like in a forest near the shrine? That way I could walk it.

"Well, you all know what we have to do." Haruhi was ready to go, bursting with confidence. _Really, where do you get all that confidence from?_

"I'll tell you when we get this over with so, let's go!" Haruhi couldn't seem to hold still anymore after that.

"Okay!" Asahina-san was showing a serious side though; it showed this young girl who couldn't get the doll she wanted. It was just too cute.

We were immediately transported to the deep forest of Kyoto. I had to be sure that we were in the area. My question was answered as we were standing on a hill and I could see temples far in the distance, roughly east from our position. The only thing missing was our target.

"Oh ho! So you are the Rangers that my master had trouble with!" A voice called out from behind. "You guys look like a bunch of wimps if you ask me."

There stands a human-sized ox, standing on its hind legs, wearing a metal mask and holding a two-handed axe in hand.

"Who are you a calling a wimp you two-horned freak!" _Good job Haruhi. Keep agitating him, he may back out._

"Freak?! I'll have you know that I am Mitaronus! The greatest warrior in all of Tantula's forces!" _I never heard anything about Tantula having a force._

"Well, that doesn't matter because we are here to defeat you!"

"I like to see you try!"

With that, he had a horde of Tantula's henchmen on his side. Those guys aren't too hard, but that Mitaronus is going to make it hard as he will be part of this fight as well.

"Everyone!" Haruhi grabbed her belt buckle and was in position.

"Ready!" The rest of us said in unison and got into position.

"SOS Brigade, Transform!"

Unless you want me to say everything about the transformation, the poses, one-liners, and whatever else, then you should have paid attention to our first time because, I'm not going to say it again.

"SOS Brigade Rangers!" Now we were ready to begin the battle.

It was easy dealing with the henchmen; we had a week fighting them. The real problem was Mitaronus. Mitaronus was able to create shockwaves each time he struck his axe into the earth. Asahina-san and I were able to avoid it whenever it came close. The others had to take cover behind Nagato's Earth Shield. I was able to get a few hits from behind due to my speed but, he was able to see through it after a while. Asahina-san isn't the kind to actually physically hurt someone so, she teleported Haruhi and Koizumi into him from behind, that plan worked for a certain amount of time. Nagato uses her power from afar, sending spikes at him or a stone slab under him. The final strike on him was a flying kick from Koizumi, who was thrown by Haruhi, to create a stronger impact. Mitaronus, soon fell and came a massive explosion from the ground. That explosion was something I should have seen, as we are, Power Rangers and fighting in a forest. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. As long as we were able to defeat him, I don't care if three more explosions go off at once right in my face.

"It's coming." Nagato finally talked today as Mitaronus grew into a goliath.

"Time to call the Zords!" Haruhi then called for the Zords to come and lo and behold, they appeared before us.

I'm amazed they could get here so fast but, then again, I don't know where they're kept in standby so what I said a minute ago is irrelevant now.

We all jumped into our Zords and we all soon morphed into the Megazord.

"SOS Brigade Rangers, GO!" We said in unison.

"All systems at go Suzumiya-san." Koizumi gave off another smile before turning his head towards her.

"All right everyone! Time to unleash the fires of hell!" Haruhi was just ready to use our final attack on him.

"We have to weaken him first remember?" I had to make sure she can at least do that much. I don't want to lose this fight too quickly.

Haruhi glared at me about it. Did she honestly believe that we can defeat him with one go? It never works like that.

"All right, fine. Then let's just beat it down!" Something tells me that she wasn't in the mood to argue about it as well. That's a good thing.

The Megazord started with a punch into the chest of Mitaronus, then went and use the lance, swinging horizontally across. Mitaronus quickly recovered from the attack and with the axe, he went and did an over-head slash. It caused the Megazord to stagger greatly and caused us to end up bouncing around.

"My, that quite the attack." Koizumi seemed amused of how strong that attack was. _Don't give the enemy compliments!_

"Not bad." Haruhi had this smile on her face, which usually meant trouble. "Now it's our turn!"

The Megazord recovered, and went back into a battle stance. It went and charged into Mitaronus, using the shield as a ram. After that, it swung the lance from side to side, then with a strong thrust into the chest, impaling him. It was not something I needed to see with my ever so tired body. Mitaronus was still standing from that gruesome attack. We had time to charge up the final attack.

"Super Ultra Miracle Excellent Special Strike!" We finished the battle with a massive explosion.

"That takes care of that." Haruhi, once again, is enjoying the victory of another day saved from world domination.

"Let's just get back to school. We already missed forth period." I really don't want the school to phone my parents and say that I was sick or worse, playing hooky.

"All right, Mikuru-chan. You know what to do."

"R-right." Asahina-san began to send us all back to the school. The clubroom to be more exact.

"That was the best time we had in a while." Haruhi was just smiling beyond what I normally see today. "Remember that you all still have your duty as a Brigade member to come to the clubroom. Now, dismissed!" We all went off to our respective classes after that.

The teacher who, both me and Haruhi, had to walk into actually took in the lie that I had a stomachache and Haruhi had to keep an eye on me to make sure I didn't do anything to make it worse. The bad thing was Haruhi was gloating about how useless I am by myself. That much was annoying me. I was starting to think how much this day was beginning to be the worse I had ever had.

The day ended and I headed to the clubroom. I figured I could finally sleep in there but, knowing Haruhi, she would probably kill me if I ever so close my eyes for more than 2 seconds. I took my time before reaching the clubroom. I knocked the door, just to make sure I don't end up walking in on Asahina-san while she's changing like all those other times. When I did enter the room, Haruhi just turning the place upside down.

"What are you doing Haruhi?"

"It's gone!" _Could you tell what was first?_

"The green belt buckle! It's gone!"

"Gone? That's not possible. Nobody should be able to get into the clubroom anyway." It's true. The clubroom was locked after we all left to our classrooms.

"Damn it! I can't believe someone stole something from us! When I find whoever stole it, I'm gonna execute him on the electric chair! No trial!"

Haruhi was really furious about the belt buckle being stolen. I doubt that anyone would actually steal something from us, and I'm sure that she misplaced it somewhere. I even went ahead and looked at the entire room if there was any forced entry. Unsurprisingly, there was none, making it even more certain that she misplaced it.

When everyone was in the room, Haruhi immediately began to talk about the situation at hand.

"Someone has stolen the green belt buckle!" She was screaming with intense fury. "We cannot continue our search for the Green Ranger if we don't have the belt buckle! We will search the entire school and all the possible people who stole it and we will not stop until we find it!" _How does she expect us to find something so small?_

She just gave us orders which are going to be the death of me. There is no way someone would go all through the trouble to just to steal the buckle. The laptops that we won after the duel with the Computer club were much more understandable. I did, in fact, tried looking around the clubroom and trying to remember where it was last seen, which was on the table. It didn't seem to be anywhere in the room. If it isn't in the room, then where could it be?


End file.
